


Luna Nova Valentine's Ball

by Kagari_Leha



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Ball, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Theatre, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagari_Leha/pseuds/Kagari_Leha
Summary: Today, it is Valentine's Day. To celebrate it, the school organizes a Valentine's Day BallWill Akko succeed to invite Diana ?





	Luna Nova Valentine's Ball

**ACT I**

**SCENE I. AKKO, LOTTE, SUCY**

_In the west dormitory of Luna Nova, Red Team’s room._

 

 **LOTTE** _,_ _on the upper bunk bed, reading_

 

Oh, I almost forgot we were the 14th today.

 

 **AKKO** _,_ _on her bed_

 

Ah ! Yeah, it’s Valentine’s Day, right ? I don’t know if I should do something special today.

 

**LOTTE**

 

We could go at the ball ? We don’t necessarily need a lover to have fun and go at the party, don’t you think ?

 

 **AKKO** _, thinking_

 

You’re right, maybe it will be fun ! How about you, Sucy ? Do you want to come with us ?

 

 **SUCY** _, doing experiences on mushrooms on the desk_

 

I’m not into that kind of parties. And I hate Valentine’s Day, it’s a commercial celebration.

 

**AKKO**

 

If you don’t buy anything on this day, it’s not commercial, just a ball with friends.

 

 **SUCY** _, facing Akko_

 

Plus, don’t you think you should invite Diana ?

 

 **AKKO** _,_ _facing the wall to not show her face_

 

I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. Diana ? Who’s that, pff, seriously ?

 

 **SUCY** _, bored_

 

You’re playing this game again. Stop acting like you don’t know what I’m talking about, we were here when Diana kissed you to “wish you a happy New Year”.

 

 **LOTTE** _, interested_

 

Yes, you didn’t do any move since then, she musts think you’re avoiding her.

 

 **AKKO** _, annoyed_

 

You two should stop interfering in my romantic life.

 

 **SUCY** _, amused_

 

Your non-romantic life if you don’t try anything with Diana soon.

 

 **AKKO** _, mumbling_

 

Yeah, maybe you’re right.

 

 **LOTTE** _, impatient_

 

Then the Valentine’s Ball is the perfect opportunity for you to seduce her ! It would be like when Edgar invited Arthur at his family party, which happens only one time every 20 years, it was a really important part of the series because-

 

 **SUCY** _, to the public while LOTTE speaks_

 

Don’t worry, this isn’t something you need to understand, believe me.

 

 **LOTTE** _, continuing_

 

And then, when he gives a pink rose to Arthur, it’s a metaphor because, in his family, when you cut a pink rose, it’s said you-

 

 **SUCY** _, to the public while LOTTE speaks_

 

It may last a moment when she’s like this, I hops for you it won’t be long.

 

**LOTTE**

 

So that’s why you should invite her to the ball, Akko ! It will be the perfect time to confess your love for her, and for real this time ! It will be romantic !

 

 **AKKO** _, completely lost_

 

Did- did you just spoil me Night Fall ? And yeah, maybe I’ll do that, if the opportunity to invite her appears, then I shall-

 

_Someone is knocking at the door._

 

 **DIANA** _, from outside the stage_

 

Can I enter, please ?

 

 **AKKO** _, getting up of her bed_

 

Ye-Yeah ! Come in !

 

**ACT I**

**SCENE II. AKKO, LOTTE, SUCY, DIANA**

_In the west dormitory of Luna Nova, Red Team’s room._

 

_Enters DIANA_

 

**DIANA**

 

Thanks. I went to see and ask you something, Akko.

 

 **AKKO** _, panicking_

Yes ? Wh-What is it ?

 

**DIANA**

 

I went to-

 

 **AKKO** _, repeating with hope_

 

You went to ?

 

**DIANA**

To ask you to return my astromancy book. You forgot to give it back when we finished our lessons yesterday.

 

 **AKKO** _,_ _disappointed_

 

Ah, yes. Of course you went for the astromancy book.

 

_AKKO takes a book of the desk and gives it to DIANA._

 

Here, your book.

 

 **DIANA** _, taking it_

 

Thanks Akko. I shall return to my room, then, since I only came for it.

 

 **LOTTE** _, getting of the bed to whisper at Akko’s ear_

 

Akko ! Don’t let her go, it’s THE opportunity you’ve been looking for ! Invite her to the Valentine’s Ball !

 

 **AKKO** _, stopping Diana_

 

Actually, I- I have something to ask you !

 

 **DIANA** _, facing Akko_

 

Yes ? What is it ? If it’s not important could it wait a little ? I’m quite busy right now, sorry.

 

 **AKKO** _, almost shouting_

 

It’s very important ! And it won’t be long, I promise !

 

 **DIANA** _, waiting_

 

Alright, what do you want from me ?

 

 **AKKO** _, mumbling_

 

I wanted to invite you at the Valentine’s Ball the school organizes tonight.

 

 **DIANA** _, waiting_

 

Speak louder if you want me to understand any of your words, Akko.

 

 **AKKO** _, shouting_

 

WOULD YOU COME TO THE VALENTINE’S BALL WITH ME ?

 

 **DIANA** _, stepping back from surprise_

 

I- Yes !

 

 **AKKO** _, surprised_

 

You- what ? You said “Yes” ?!

 

 **DIANA** _, leaving the stage_

 

I’m looking forward for tonight, then. Come and pick me up at my room at 9PM.

 

_DIANA leaves the stage_

 

 **LOTTE** _, excited_

 

You did it Akko ! You invited Diana to the ball ! How are you feeling right now ? Are you super excited, are you feeling your heart racing ?

 

 **AKKO** _, seating on her bed_

 

I don’t know at all ? I’m feeling my heart is warm and beating like crazy ! It’s kind of pleasant ? I don’t know how to express what I am feeling at all.

 

**SUCY**

 

Congrats Akko, you invited Diana. Next step, you go to the ball with her and confess.

 

 **AKKO** _, to SUCY_

 

But I don’t know how to do that !

 

**SUCY**

 

Stop looking at me when you say this, I’m not a love coach. Do it yourself, it’s your love story after all. Don’t count on my help, I pushed you enough.

 

**LOTTE**

 

I know what to do ! First, you’ll need a beautiful dress, I’ll find you this in the day, I must go to the city, anyway. Annabel told me to come and see her, she apparently have something to tell me. So tonight, you’ll pick up Diana at her room, then you two go to the ball, you dance with her and-

 

 **AKKO** _, interrupting LOTTE_

 

But I don’t know how to dance ! I’ll look stupid, and I’m just going to humiliate myself and she will never talk to me ever again because I ashamed her !

 

 **LOTTE** _, calming Akko down_

 

Don’t panic, it’s okay, I know exactly who to call in this case ! Just wait a while, I’m coming back soon to help you.

 

**ACT I**

**SCENE III. AKKO, LOTTE, SUCY, AMANDA, HANNAH**

_In the west dormitory of Luna Nova, Red Team’s room._

 

_LOTTE, AMANDA, HANNAH enter the stage_

 

**LOTTE**

 

I’m back with the help I promised ! I came to search for Amanda ! She accepted to help you train your dancing skills !

 

 **AMANDA** _, to AKKO_

 

Yo ! It seems my help is required here, so I’m gonna make you evolve from the worst to the second best dancer of the school !

_To the public_

 

The first is me of course.

 

 **AKKO** _, pointing HANNAH_

 

Okay, I see why Amanda is here. But WHY is Hannah here too ? Did she come to help ?

 

 **HANNAH** _, not looking at Akko_

 

I heard those two talking about educating you to dance, and I couldn’t let a disaster like Amanda give you lessons, she’s perfectly insensible to the rigor and talent it requires. So I, Hannah England, will give you real lessons about waltz. See it as a payment for my debt towards you.

 

**AKKO**

 

Your… debt ?

 

 **HANNAH** _, to AKKO_

 

Yes. My debt. You convinced Diana to come back at Luna Nova, I give you lessons to not ridicule her tonight. I’ll be your coach for today.

 

 **AMANDA** _, to HANNAH, angry_

 

Oh, no, no, no. She already has a coach and that’s me. She’ll learn everything from the best. Sorry, you’ll have to wait for another time to repay your debt.

 

 **HANNAH** _, not looking at AMANDA_

 

The “best” ? The best of what ? Acting a fool ?

 

 **AMANDA** _, angry_

 

What did you just said ?!

 

 **LOTTE** _, separating AMANDA and HANNAH_

 

Hey ! Calm down ! I asked your help, Amanda ! And I also want Hannah’s help ! Don’t you think you two could cooperate ? You two ARE the best dancers of Luna Nova, if you team up, Akko will learn how to dance in no-time !

 

 **AMANDA** _, thinking_

 

You’re not wrong, it’s not our time to shine, so no need to call it a competition. Ok. Hannah, let’s get this dumbass the lessons she needs.

 

**AKKO**

 

I’m hearing you Amanda !

 

 **HANNAH** _, thinking_

Maybe you’re right, I can’t deal with Akko’s incompetence all alone, especially in only one day. I’ll need your help this time, Amanda. But don’t get it wrong, I still think I’m a way better dancer than you.

 

 **AKKO** _, bored_

 

You two decided to make fun of me, don’t you ?

 

**LOTTE**

 

Then it’s agreed ! I’m counting on you ! I let you search for a good place to train, I must go now, Annabel is waiting for me.

 

 **HANNAH** _, to LOTTE_

 

Oh, you’re going to Blytonbury ? If so, maybe you’ll meet Barbara there, she’s doing some shopping.

 

 **AMANDA** _, to HANNAH_

 

She’s doing shopping without you ? That’s weird, I don’t recall seeing you two often doing things apart.

 

**HANNAH**

 

Me too. She’s hiding something from me, she’s always saying “that’s a secret” and all, I’m quite worried.

 

**AMANDA**

 

Maybe she just have a lover ?

 

**HANNAH**

 

Nah, can’t be that, she would have said it to me. It must be something she’s afraid I would discover. She should know I would never feel ashamed to have her as my dearest friend ! Anyway, let’s not talk more about this, enjoy your day Lotte !

 

**LOTTE**

I’ll search for Barbara in the day ! Maybe I’ll be able to talk with her about it !

 

**HANNAH**

 

Really ? Thank you Lotte !

 

**AKKO**

 

We should now start training me ! We only have until 9PM to learn me how to dance correctly !

 

 **AMANDA** _, impatient_

 

You’re right Akko, and I know where we should go for that !

 

**ACT II**

**SCENE I. AMANDA, HANNAH, AKKO**

_In a large storage room, cleant recently, with a lot of space._

 

 **AMANDA** _, looking around her_

 

That should be perfect.

 

 **AKKO** _, worried_

 

Are you sure that’s okay if we use this room ? We didn’t ask the permission to professor Finneran.

 

**AMANDA**

 

It’s all good, don’t worry ! Plus she wouldn’t have given us the permission so, whatever. We won’t have problem if we don’t make too much noise.

 

**HANNAH**

 

Very well, let’s get started, then. I took some music with me, it’s what they’ll put tonight, I checked their list. We’ll use it to train you with more context than just you moving air with no sound. It would be quite awkward.

 

 **AKKO** _, laughing_

 

Yeah, especially cause I don’t know how to dance…

 

 **HANNAH** _, puts “Dmitri Shostakovich - Waltz No. 2” on_

 

Alright, I’ll be your partner for this first time. Show me what you already know about waltz dancing.

 

 **AMANDA** _, scandalized_

 

What ? You’re going to make her train on waltz ? She won’t learn anything with that, you know ? She needs to begin with basis ! Broom dance would fit her more !

 

 **HANNAH** _, disgusted_

 

Broom dance ?! Are you serious ? It’s a ball, not a cabaret. And yes, waltz is very hard, but if we start with basis, she’ll have to dance for years before being ready for tonight. So, Akko, take my hand.

 

 **AKKO** _, taking HANNAH’s hand_

 

Like this ?

 

 **HANNAH** _, annoyed_

 

You don’t know how to hold someone’s hand or what ? Now, we start dancing, okay ?

 

_AKKO and HANNAH dance, AKKO is incredibly bad at dancing, HANNAH tries her best to make AKKO dance good without saying anything, but it’s useless. AMANDA is staring at them with serious and affliction. HANNAH and AKKO stop dancing. HANNAH stops the music._

 

 **HANNAH** _, to AMANDA_

 

You were wrong Amanda, we are going to be in trouble. Finneran will definitely find us when I’ll have murdered Akko. She’s a desperate case !

 

 **AMANDA** _, serious, to HANNAH_

 

I saw. It’s going to be harder than I thought. What should we do ? In my opinion, we should give her the example, and then, we make her imitate our steps.

 

 **HANNAH** _, to AMANDA_

 

I think it’s a good idea. Watch closely Akko, because after, we’re going to make you do these.

 

_HANNAH starts the music again, AMANDA takes her hand, and with serious, they look at each other. They star dancing, very well, in front of AKKO, who’s following the steps with her eyes._

 

Do you see Akko ? One… Two… Three. One… Two… Three. It’s not that complicated. You’ll be the leader tho, so you’ll have a more complicated role.

 

 **AKKO** _, surprised_

 

Why do I have the most difficult role ?! I’m super bad !

 

**AMANDA**

 

You want to impress Diana, right ? And you invited her, so you are the leader. That’s how it works ! But you’ll need to work hard today !

 

_AMANDA and HANNAH stop dancing, AMANDA stops the music._

 

 **AMANDA** _, giving her hand to AKKO_

 

Okay, your time, now. Follow my steps if you need.

 

_AKKO and AMANDA start dancing, AKKO seems to have improved a little, and follow with difficulty AMANDA’s steps._

 

 **HANNAH** _, shouting_

 

Akko ! Your steps ! Follow the rhythm of the music, not Amanda’s steps ! One… Two… Three. One… Two… Three. Seriously, Akko, you’re out of step ! One… Two… Three. Much better ! Your rhythm is already starting to improve !

 

_AKKO falls on the floor. HANNAH stops the music._

 

 **AMANDA** _, to HANNAH_

 

This is going to take us some time.

 

 **HANNAH** _, to AMANDA_

 

You mean an eternity ?

 

**ACT II**

**SCENE 2. AMANDA, HANNAH, AKKO**

_In a large storage room, cleant recently, with a lot of space._

 

_AMANDA is standing against a wall. AKKO is dancing better than before, with HANNAH. The music stops. They stop dancing._

 

 **AMANDA** _, with pride_

 

This was great Akko ! You did a good job !

 

 **HANNAH** _, walking with difficulty_

 

You say that, but she stepped on my feet at least four times, just this time !

 

 **AMANDA** _, making fun of HANNAH_

 

That’s why I’m congratulating her.

 

 **HANNAH** _, sarcastic_

 

Haha, very funny Amanda. Really, I’m dead from laughing. But you’re not wrong on a point : it’s still better than the first times we danced. Akko is learning very fast, it’s even quite impressive.

 

 **AKKO** _, with pride_

 

See ? I’m not a desperate case in the end ! And thanks to your help, tonight I’ll impress Diana super easily !

 

**AMANDA**

We’re not finished yet you know, we still have three hours to work your steps.

 

**HANNAH**

 

It would be a shame to hurt her feet while dancing, don’t you think ?

 

 **AKKO** _, acting tired_

 

Can I at least do a break ? I need to go to the WC, and to drink ! Pleaaase ?

 

**AMANDA**

 

Fine, but be quick. We still have to work a lot on your moves.

 

 **AKKO** _, grateful_

 

Thank you so much, I’ll be back in no time !

 

_AKKO leaves the stage._

 

 **AMANDA** _, to HANNAH_

 

She’s doing well for a newbie.

 

 **HANNAH** _, to AMANDA_

 

Yeah, it’s all thanks to my advices ! She’s learning fast, that’s a good thing. Maybe she won’t ridicule Diana after all.

 

 **AMANDA** _, to HANNAH_

 

Indeed, it’s all thanks to you.

 

 **HANNAH** _, almost falling_

 

What- What did you say ?!

 

**AMANDA**

 

I said it was thanks to you we could make her learn this fast, if I were alone I wouldn’t have make her do the quarter of what we did for now ! You’re a great coach !

 

 **HANNAH** _, turning to not show her face to AMANDA_

 

O-Of course I’m a great coach ! What are you insinuating, you broom dancer !

 

**AMANDA**

 

What a tsundere you are.

 

 **HANNAH** _, angry_

 

How did you call me, broom dancer ?!

 

 **AMANDA** _, angry_

 

I called you a tsundere, you tsundere !

 

 **HANNAH** _, confused but angry_

 

What does this even mean ?!

 

 **AMANDA** _, laughing_

 

You don’t know what a tsundere is ?

 

 **HANNAH** _, turning to not show her face to AMANDA_

 

Of course I know what a sundere is ! Who do you think I am ?

 

 **AMANDA** _, laughing_

 

A tsundere, you mean.

 

**HANNAH**

 

That’s what I said ! Stop making fun of me !

 

**AMANDA**

 

Alright, alright, I get it. You’re funny, I like you when you’re not doing like you’re all-mighty.

 

 **HANNAH** _, mumbling so AMANDA doesn’t hear_

 

I am not so vain, you know.

 

 **AMANDA** _, continuing_

 

I was being sincere when I said you were a good coach, it’s fun to team up with you to give some education to Akko.

 

**HANNAH**

 

Yeah, you’re funny too. It’s always a pleasure to give Akko some lessons too, ahah.

 

 **AMANDA** _, smiling_

 

Wow, a compliment from the grand Hannah, I’m touched.

 

**HANNAH**

 

Enjoy it, you won’t have a lot of them. I think Akko will come back soon, it’s your turn to be stepped on your feet. Let’s see if you’ll enjoy it as much as I did.

 

_AKKO enters._

 

 **AKKO** _, determined_

 

Okay, I’m back ! Let’s continue so I can impress Diana !

 

**ACT II**

**SCENE III. AMANDA, HANNAH, AKKO**

_In a large storage room, cleant recently, with a lot of space._

 

 **AKKO** _, tired and sweating_

 

How- How was I, this time ?

 

 **AMANDA** _, looking at HANNAH for approval_

 

Not perfect, but that should do it. Congratulation, Akko. You know how to dance the waltz now ! You’ll totally impress Diana, tonight. She’s going to be seduced in maximum ten minutes ! She’ll be amazed !

 

 **HANNAH** _, with pride_

 

I’m not sure she’ll be “amazed” by Akko’s skills, she knows how to dance too, but she surely will be pleased to dance with you ! We did our best, now is your time to work, Akko.

 

 **AKKO** _, upset_

Yes, of course, because I didn’t do anything until now, right ?

 

 **AMANDA** _, laughing_

 

You got it ! Come on, joke aside, go take a shower, make yourself presentable, and relax a bit before coming to the party ! You’re going to make Diana fall in love for sure tonight, especially with our training !

 

**HANNAH**

 

I couldn’t say it better, if you don’t say dumb things, she’s going to fall in your arms. After all, we are your coaches. Just act a bit more refined than usual, and put some perfume on, just to be sure she doesn’t smell your sweating. I’m sure Diana is going to love your moves.

 

 **AKKO** _, grateful_

 

Thank you so much you two ! You’re the best coaches I could have dreamed of ! With your training, I’m going to blind her with my new skills !

 

_AKKO hugs AMANDA and HANNAH at once, and leaves the stage._

 

 **HANNAH** _, hesitant_

 

Are you sure she’ll be good by herself ?

 

 **AMANDA** _, smiling_

 

Of course she will, we are the best coaches ! Even if we only had a day, we did our best, and she made real progress since this morning. But maybe we should keep an eye on her, just in case of.

 

 **HANNAH** _,  turning to not show her face to AMANDA_

 

But I don’t have a partner, no one invited me for tonight’s ball, you see ? No date for me…

 

 **AMANDA** _, confused_

 

What ? You don’t need a date to go at the ball, you know ! And we have a big excuse if we need one, we must watch our little disciple make Diana’s heart burn !

 

 **HANNAH** _, flustered_

 

But I-

 

 **AMANDA** _, impatient_

 

I can’t wait to see her dance with Diana ! Come on, let’s get dressed, it’s soon ! See you at the ball Hannah !

 

_AMANDA leaves the stage._

 

 **HANNAH** _, to herself_

 

She didn’t understand anything, right ?

 

**ACT III**

**SCENE I. AKKO, LOTTE, SUCY**

In the west dormitory of Luna Nova, Red Team’s room.

 

 **AKKO** _, in an elegant red dress and with her hair attached behind_

 

How do I look ?

 

 **LOTTE** _, amazed in a simple yellow dress_

 

You are beautiful !! Diana is so lucky ! Really, you’re just perfect, I knew this dress would look good on you ! And how do I look ?

 

**AKKO**

 

You’re really cute ! Are you coming with us to the ball ?

 

**LOTTE**

 

No, I feel like I would hold the candle for you and Diana, so I accepted Annabel’s invitation to her Night Fall party. She gave me two invitations, but I didn’t know who I could invite, since I still don’t know who greatben810 is irl. And I discovered Barbara was a Night Fall fan, because she was doing shopping in a merch store, and her bag was filled with Night Fall merch ! So we discussed about Night Fall, and I decided to invite her to the party, so she could meet Annabel !

 

**AKKO**

 

Oh, that’s great ! You’ll have a super night I see ! And you Sucy ?

 

**SUCY**

 

Any of my plans for tonight changed. Maybe I’ll go to Constanze’s movie night later, but for now, I’ll just stay here and do experiments, like usual.

 

 **AKKO** _, disappointed_

 

Okay… I suppose you’ll have fun then. I’m so excited and scared at once, I already checked myself three times in the mirror to be sure I was looking good, ahah. I hope Diana will find I’m elegant, and I’ll try to not say dumb things also.

 

 **LOTTE** _, cheering AKKO up_

 

You’ll be fine, don’t worry. And stay natural, you don’t have to act all elegant and classy to seduce her, you know ? It’s not who you are after all. Just be sure to not hurt her feelings, and be attentionate, and she’ll enjoy this party as much as you will.

 

 **AKKO** _, relieved_

 

Thanks Lotte. Well… It’s time now, I should go. Wish me good luck !

 

**LOTTE**

 

You don’t need luck Akko, you’ve work so hard today, and you are beautiful, believe in yourself !

 

**SUCY**

 

Good luck Akko, you’ll need it.

 

**LOTTE**

 

Sucy ! Be nice for once !

 

**AKKO**

 

Ahah, thanks girls. Now, let’s head to this ball and put some stars in Diana’s eyes !

 

**ACT III**

**SCENE 2. DIANA, AKKO, AMANDA, HANNAH, BARTENDER**

_In the cafeteria, furnished for the event, with various red and pink decorations, flowers, several decorated tables, and a buffet available. Several students are dancing on classical music, the others are sitting at the tables, or drinking at the buffet with the present professors. HANNAH and AMANDA are seated, looking for AKKO and DIANA. AMANDA is dressed in a fresh smoking, HANNAH is wearing a yellow simple dress and a lot of accessories._

 

 **HANNAH** _, searching for AKKO and DIANA_

 

Do you see them ?

 

 **AMANDA** _, searching as well_

 

Not yet, and it’s already 9:05PM.

 

 **HANNAH** _, annoyed_

 

What is Akko doing ? Being punctual is important ! Especially at a rendezvous !

 

**AMANDA**

 

I don’t know, maybe they stopped somewhere ? Anyway, we-

 

_AKKO and DIANA enter, DIANA is on AKKO’s arm. DIANA wears an elegant detailed blue dress._

 

 **AMANDA** _, relieved_

 

They’re there !

 

 **HANNAH** _, relieved as well_

 

Phew! And Akko is beautiful in her dress, Diana is stunning too. Maybe she’ll succeed after all. I can’t hear them, I hope she’s not saying stupid things !

 

 **AKKO** _, to DIANA_

 

You’re beautiful ! I didn’t say it when I saw you because I was astonished and stressed out ahah, but really you’re superb in this dress ! I clearly made the good choice, asking you to come with me at the ball.

 

 **DIANA** _, smiling_

 

Thank you Akko, you are really beautiful tonight. Shall we get something to drink ?

 

 **AKKO** _, approving_

 

Of course ! Go reserve us a table, I’ll get the drinks !

 

_DIANA goes to a table near, the table has a little “4” sign on it, and AKKO goes to the buffet._

 

**AMANDA**

 

Is Akko taking Diana’s drink ? I’m quite sure it’s what is happening.

 

_AKKO takes two sodas._

 

 **HANNAH** _, frightened_

 

Is she taking back TWO sodas ?! What is she thinking ?! Diana doesn’t like sodas ! I must stop her right now, it will be a disaster if I don’t !

 

_HANNAH gets up and stops AKKO._

 

 **HANNAH** _, taking one of the sodas from AKKO’s hands_

 

What are you doing you fool ?!

 

 **AKKO** _, stressed and surprised_

 

Did-did I do something wrong ?

 

 **HANNAH** _, upset_

 

Not yet, but if you give Diana a soda, it will be a disaster ! Diana doesn’t like soda ! But don’t worry, I’ll order her favourite tea ! Come with me !

 

_AKKO and HANNAH go to the buffet._

 

**BARTENDER**

 

What can I do for you ?

 

 **HANNAH** _, confident_

 

A Twinings English Afternoon tea please !

 

 **BARTENDER** _, taking order_

 

It will be ready in a few minutes, what is the number of your table ?

 

 **HANNAH** _, looking at DIANA’s table_

 

It’s the 4th one.

 

_AKKO and HANNAH return to their respective table._

 

 **DIANA** _, to AKKO_

 

Oh, you’re finally back ! What did you order ?

 **AKKO** _, acting suspect_

 

I- I ordered you, hum, a tea ! It’s coming soon I guess ? Sorry, you’ll have to wait a little !

 

 **DIANA** _, surprised_

 

A tea ? That’s kind of you ! I thought you were going to order me a soda or something like that, ahah.

 

 **AKKO** _, embarrassed_

 

Ahah, nooo, I wouldn’t do this, it’s hum, dumb right ?

 

 **DIANA** _, laughing_

 

A little, that’s why I believed you would take me a soda.

 

 **AKKO** _, laughing too_

 

Yeah, I do a lot of stupid things, ahah.

 

 **DIANA** _, turning her face a bit_

 

But it’s really cute.

 

 **AKKO** _, blushing_

 

I- I don’t know why is it cute, but thanks, you’re cute too. I MEAN YOU’RE ACTING CUTE, NOT ACTING DUMB SO IT’S CUTE, sorry !

 

 **DIANA** _, laughing_

 

See ? You’re cute when you’re “dumb” Akko.

 

 **AMANDA** _, to HANNAH_

 

It seems Akko is doing well !

 

 **HANNAH** _, to AMANDA_

 

She made her laugh, that’s a good thing ! Too bad we can’t listen to them, but whatever she seems to be doing fine by herself… maybe we could try enjoying this party for ourselves now-

 

 **AMANDA** _, not listening to HANNAH_

 

Look, the bartender is giving Diana’s order !

 

_BARTENDER leaves the buffet and goes to the 4th table, and puts on it the tea. She returns to the buffet._

 

 **DIANA** _, pleasantly surprised while drinking a sip of tea_

 

How did you know this was my favorite flavor of tea ?

 

 **AKKO** _, panicking_

 

I- It’s all luck I guess ? I took a random flavor, really !

 

**DIANA**

 

Really ? That’s an impressive instinct then. Oh, you have a little of soda on your mouth corner, let me wipe it.

 

_DIANA uses her handkerchief, and wipes AKKO’s face._

 

 **AMANDA** _, still looking at AKKO’s table_

 

Did she just wiped her face like if they were married ?

 

 **HANNAH** _, searching for an opportunity_

 

Amanda, they put a waltz ! We should go and dance ! If Akko sees us dancing, she may understand the message and invite Diana to dance !

 

 **AMANDA** _, smiling_

 

A super good idea Hannah ! May I invite you to dance, then ?

 

 **HANNAH** _, blushing_

 

Of course you can, I’m the one who asked for it !

 

_HANNAH and AMANDA get up and start to dance with the other witches, doing the waltz on Mariage d’amour - Paul de Senneville._

 

 **AKKO** _, noticing HANNAH and AMANDA dancing_

 

Oh ! It’s a waltz !

 

**DIANA**

 

Indeed, it’s “Mariage d’amour”. I love this music.

 

 **AKKO** _, getting up and proposing her hand_

 

May- May I ask you to dance with me ?

 

 **DIANA** _, giving her hand to AKKO and getting up_

 

The correct wording is “May I ask you for this dance ?”, but the answer is a yes anyway. I follow your lead.

 

_AKKO and DIANA start to dance, wonderfully, at the middle of the other couples._

 

 **DIANA** _, impressed_

You are very good Akko, why didn’t you tell me you knew dancing so good ?

 

 **AKKO** _, laughing_

It’s pretty new for me ahah…

 

 **AMANDA** _, looking at them_

 

Akko is great ! Her steps are perfectly rhythmic, I’m so proud of her !

 

 **HANNAH** _, looking at AMANDA_

 

We’re dancing way better you know. It’s all thanks to me !

 

 **AMANDA** _, surprised_

 

All thanks to you ?

 

 **HANNAH** _, teasing AMANDA_

 

Yes, I’m doing all the work, not surprising, after all, you’re just a broom dancer !

 

 **AMANDA** _, caught up in the game_

 

Oh ? Really ? Then what if I we switch for something more comfy for me ?

 

 **AMANDA** _, to the DJ_

 

Hey ! Could you make us listen to a tango instead of this boring waltz ?

 

_The DJ changes the music for El Tango de Roxanne, Moulin Rouge. AKKO and DIANA return to their table._

 

 **HANNAH** _, worried but amused_

 

What are you doing ? We didn’t learn the tango to Akko !

 

 **AMANDA** _, amused_

 

They stopped dancing ! Are you trying to make up an excuse so you won’t be humiliated by my talent ?

 

 **HANNAH** _, laughing_

 

Me ? Beaten by a broom dancer ? Never !

 

_They start dancing, AMANDA is the leader, HANNAH follows, their dance is gracious, they pivot, turn on themselves, and at the final of the music, AMANDA inclinates HANNAH and leans over her. The music stops, everyone including AKKO and DIANA applauds._

 

 **AMANDA** _, impressed_

 

You’re good even out of your comfort zone, I’m impressed.

 

_HANNAH kisses AMANDA, still in the same position as before._

 

 **HANNAH** _, blushing_

 

You’re not bad too, for a broom dancer.

 

 **AMANDA** _, smiling_

 

If I’m gaining a kiss for a “not too bad”, I won’t let you leave until I have an “excellent” score, then.

 

 **DIANA** _, to AKKO_

 

They are excellent dancers.

 

 **AKKO** _, to DIANA_

 

Yes, I’m quite impressed. And I still can’t believe Hannah actually kissed Amanda ! I spent the whole day with them, but I didn’t see there was something between them !

 

 **DIANA** _, interested_

 

You spent the day with them, you said ?

 

 **AKKO** _, panicking_

 

Ye-Yeah ? They teached me how to dance the waltz, so I wouldn’t ashame you, because I was really bad earlier in the day, ahah…

 

**DIANA**

 

This explains how you knew what my favorite tea was, Hannah coached you !

 

 **AKKO** _, ashamed_

 

Yeah… Sorry, I should have tell you from the beginning. I was just afraid you would reject me.

 

 **DIANA** _, smiling and taking AKKO’s hands_

 

You know, Akko… You didn’t need to do this to seduce me. Otherwise I wouldn’t have kissed you this day.

 

 **AKKO** _, looking at DIANA_

 

I was scared you forgot it, because, I didn’t make any move since then, I was too terrified by the idea of making a fool of myself, or hurting you, I’m sorry, I didn’t take your feelings into account.

 

**DIANA**

 

Akko, you’re so nice to me, you’re always kind and funny, and even if you act a fool, you’re always honest with yourself, and think about the others.Do you remember the time you helped me when we were at the family mansion, you even saved my life, and, that was the moment, the moment when I knew I was feeling something special for you.

 

 **AKKO** _, crying of emotion_

 

Do you mean, do you mean you love me ?

 

 **DIANA** _, smiling_

 

Yes, I love you Akko. And you ? Do you love me ?

 

 **AKKO** _, smiling back_

 

You did such a beautiful speech about me ahah, I don’t know what to say, you’re so nice and smart, always just and caring, and it would be a big lie to say my heart isn’t racing. Plus I invited you, so yes, yes and freakin yes ! I love you Diana !

 

 **DIANA** _, holding AKKO’s hands and crying_

 

I’m so happy to hear it… I was afraid it was only one-way. Can we go outside now ? I would like to go somewhere more intimate, peaceful.

 

 **AKKO** _, getting up_

 

Okay, let’s go outside then.

 

_DIANA gets up and leave the stage with AKKO, holding hands_

 

**ACT III**

**SCENE III. LOTTE, BARBARA**

_At the outside of a building. A car is waiting in the street below._

 

**LOTTE**

 

So, how do you think this Night Fall party was ?

 

**BARBARA**

 

It was the greatest thing I’ve ever lived ! I didn’t think I would ever get to meet personally Annabel Crème ! I’m so impressed, Lotte ! You met her at the Night Fall Festival, if I remember well, right ?

 

**LOTTE**

 

Yes ! I helped her dealing with low-esteem of her work, and since then we stayed in contact, we can even say we’re friends !

 

 **BARBARA** _, smiling_

 

I’m so envious ! You’re so lucky ! I mean, I talked with her for three hours, but talking with her more frequently must be so pleasant, she’s adorable, really !

 

**LOTTE**

 

Oh, really ? You know, we could make a group chat with you, if Annabel is okay ! She took a liking to you it seems, so it should be done quickly !

 

**BARBARA**

 

Really ? Oh, you’re the best Lotte ! I’m so glad I ran into you today !

 

**LOTTE**

 

Me too ! I didn’t know at all you were a Night Fall fan, it’s great to have people who share the same passion don’t you think ?

 

**BARBARA**

 

I do ! It was a great party, too.

 

 **LOTTE** _, thinking_

 

I almost forgot, but, I saw Hannah this morning, and she was worried about you, because you don’t do shopping anymore with her…

 

**BARBARA**

 

Hm, I don’t know if I should tell you…

 

 **LOTTE** _, panicking_

 

You- you do not have to answer ! But I’m here to listen to you, if you need.

 

**BARBARA**

 

It’s alright Lotte, I’ll tell you, it’s not a secret after all. The thing is, Hannah doesn’t like Night Fall, and I’m afraid if I tell her I’m fan of Night Fall, she would hate me, and never talk to me ever again.

 

 **LOTTE** _, calming Barbara_

 

You know, this morning, she seemed genuinely worried about you, and I can imagine she was thinking you were hating her, or that something terrible happened. I’m sure if you talk about it with her, it would go smoothly. She’s your friend after all ! She could even take a liking to the series, and it would make us a new person to talk about Night Fall with !

 

**BARBARA**

 

You’re probably right, Lotte. You’re really sweet and wise. Ah ! I didn’t see the car was already there ! Well, I suppose it ends our party here.

 

 **LOTTE** _, smiling_

 

Yes, I suppose too. But it doesn’t end our friendship ! We’ll talk whenever you want, on forums or irl !

 

 **BARBARA** _, smiling back_

 

Mhmh, I won’t miss that chance to be added in the same group chat as Annabel !

 

_They start heading to the car. When they arrive in front of it, BARBARA opens the car door._

 

**BARBARA**

 

Lotte ? What is your favorite Night Fall ship ?

 

 **LOTTE** _, surprised_

 

Hm, it’s Arthur X Edgar of course ! Who would ship Edgar or Arthur with Belle, especially since books 260-270.

 

 **BARBARA** _, laughing_

 

Good answer ! It’s funny, but ships are important right ? So, hum… can… can I ?

 

 **LOTTE** _, closing her eyes_

 

I see, yes you can.

_BARBARA leans over LOTTE and kisses her._

 

 **BARBARA** _, smiling_

 

Wow, that’s quite something, right ? Thank you for this wonderful day Lotte. See you soon !

 

_BARBARA enters in the car and closes the car door_

 

**ACT III**

**SCENE IV. LOTTE, SUCY, AKKO**

_In the west dormitory of Luna Nova, Red Team’s room_

 

_AKKO, LOTTE, and SUCY are in pajamas in their respective bed._

 

 **AKKO** _, to Lotte_

 

So, how was your party ? Was it fun ? Did Barbara enjoy it ?

 

 **LOTTE** _, smiling_

 

Yes, I guess she enjoyed it. It was… quite something. And you Akko ? Did you confess ?

 

 **AKKO** _, victorious_

 

Yes I confessed my love for her ! And it’s mutual ! We spent half the night talking about nothing in the park of the school, it was cool. I hope I’ll have a lot of moments like this with her now that I asked her out. I am exhausted, I worked my steps all day but I impressed her at dancing ! Even if Amanda and Hannah were shining so much ! And they kissed too !!

 

 **LOTTE** _, excited_

 

Really ?! That’s great ! Can you tell me more ?

 

**AKKO**

 

Nah, sadly they weren’t here when we came back to take new drinks. I wonder where they were ?

 

**SUCY**

 

Amanda won an “excellent” score, so Hannah probably gave/is giving her better than a kiss.

 

**AKKO**

 

Aaah, I s- Wait a minute ?! Weren’t you supposed to stay here or go at Constanze’s movie night ! You were monitoring us !

 

 **SUCY** _, turning to not face anyone_

 

No- Not at all ! Anyway, it’s late now, I would like to sleep ! Turn off the lamp Lotte !

 

_LOTTE turns off the night, everyone gets under their blanket._

 

 **AKKO** , _smiling_

 

You’re right Lotte. This day was quite something

  
_Curtain._


End file.
